Time To Choose
by vicTC
Summary: Archie betrays the group will he come back.Neil has a bad hair day. AA JT first fanfic. On HIATUS!
1. Jay's telling

Time To Choose

My First Story be helpful in reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters(wish I did though…Archie)from C.O.T.T.

Summary: Atlanta gets a boyfriend but, the guys don't trust him. Oddie's computer gets a virus, Neil has a bad hair day(Ow my god) Jay wants to ask Theresa out. And Archie begins to give up hope on the prophecy…could he change sides.

Pairings: Archie/ Atlanta Jay/ Theresa

'thoughts'

"speech"

action

In this story they all live together not sure about the show.

Jay's pov

'He was the leader, the one that they all came to, but in the end one of their own betrayed them. It had been a perfect plan on Cronus' part, everything planned to the end.'

Archie stood , but on the wrong side Cronus had him he had won the prophecy was destroyed. 'Here is what happened.

No One pov

"Beep! Beep!..." A tanned arm ended the noise coming from the alarm clock. Jay descendant of Jason, dragged himself out of bed, today was training with Ares. In the kitchenhe was met with the common sight of six other people going through morning routines.

Archie's pov

'This morning had been hell I had that dream again, the one where Atlanta leaves me.', Archie thought. 'God she's beautiful… but she had a boyfriend now . She was off limits now, gone was the chance to have her, she was into the guy. But he didn't trust him. Ohh well he'd ask Jay later.

"I'm going for a run, be back in a while", I said. Atlanta quickly responded," Wait a minute I'll come with you" " No…Errr.. I mean …I ohh never mind" 'Shit shes gonna think I'm crazy now'.

Atlanta's pov

'I was so surprised when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said "yes" no hesitation, now I was beginning to regret it. Archie not wanting my company was new, and hurtful. I now see that things will change, I should have known I couldn't be a actively dating girl, and one of the guys , at the same time. I have to choose.

Jay's pov

I personally think that that morning , was the beginning of the end for all of us. But how could I have known, now it all seems so obvious.

Chapter one I now have a new respect for almost every author, it was hard.I'm thinking about losing the different povs, and just typing he said she said. Constructive, and destructive criticism welcome.


	2. Theresa's telling

Time To Choose

My First Story be helpful in reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters(wish I did though…Archie)from C.O.T.T.

Summary: Atlanta gets a boyfriend but, the guys don't trust him. Oddie's computer gets a virus, Neil has a bad hair day(Ow my god) Jay wants to ask Theresa out. And Archie begins to give up hope on the prophecy…could he change sides.

Pairings: Archie/ Atlanta Jay/ Theresa

'thoughts'

"speech"

action

In this story they all live together not sure about the show.

Jay's pov

'He was the leader, the one that they all came to, but in the end one of their own betrayed them. It had been a perfect plan on Cronus' part, everything planned to the end.'

Archie stood , but on the wrong side Cronus had him he had won the prophecy was destroyed. 'Here is what happened.

No One pov

"Beep! Beep!..." A tanned arm ended the noise coming from the alarm clock. Jay descendant of Jason, dragged himself out of bed, today was training with Ares. In the kitchenhe was met with the common sight of six other people going through morning routines.

Archie's pov

'This morning had been hell I had that dream again, the one where Atlanta leaves me.', Archie thought. 'God she's beautiful… but she had a boyfriend now . She was off limits now, gone was the chance to have her, she was into the guy. But he didn't trust him. Ohh well he'd ask Jay later.

"I'm going for a run, be back in a while", I said. Atlanta quickly responded," Wait a minute I'll come with you" " No…Errr.. I mean …I ohh never mind" 'Shit shes gonna think I'm crazy now'.

Atlanta's pov

'I was so surprised when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said "yes" no hesitation, now I was beginning to regret it. Archie not wanting my company was new, and hurtful. I now see that things will change, I should have known I couldn't be a actively dating girl, and one of the guys , at the same time. I have to choose.

Jay's pov

I personally think that that morning , was the beginning of the end for all of us. But how could I have known, now it all seems so obvious.

Chapter one I now have a new respect for almost every author, it was hard.I'm thinking about losing the different povs, and just typing he said she said. Constructive, and destructive criticism welcome.

Chapter 2

Theresa's pov

I still remember when Archie, started to doubt himself, fear he couldn't live up to his ancestor Achilles. Cronus played on that weakness, the one major flaw that would let him into Archie's mind, that would ultimately lead to the apocalypse .

Oddie's pov

'No no no this could not be happening! His computer had a virus!' I tried everything, but it was moving too fast. I could only blame one person' "CRONUS!" 'Great' I thought, ' now everyone thinks I'm crazy.

Neil's pov

'I started my day per usual: looking in mirror to see perfection'

Having a 30 minute shower( proper amount of moisture for my beautiful hair

Moisturizing

Cleansing

Selecting sexy wardrobe

'And then I saw it a clump of hair wasn't settling perfecty. What would people think I then made the decision to stay put, and deny the world my looks, wit charm, and obvious usefulness, for a day .'"You'll be fine tomorrow, You'll be fine tom.. This isn't helping!" I cried' Not actually crying that would be girly, and make my beautiful eyes puff up.

Harry's pov

'God I was hungr, the strong one had to eat to keep up his strength. I heard Neil, crying, I really didn't want to know if he had a stray hair' " Yumm, breakfast, smells good". I said' Archie was already gone, he was pretty upset about Atlanta's new boyfriend. Poor guy, poor Atlanta, she didn't know what this could do. I didn't trust the Guy, but maybe my judging him is wrong I'll ask Hera, or Jay later.' "But now is time to eat!" I yelled.

Theresa'a pov

If I had known what He would do to the group I would have voiced my distrust for him more. But it is too late now. I was, or am like the unofficial moral booster most of the time, but Archie already a prime target for Cronus, no moral boost could help. The seeds of mistrust were planted a long time ago, and the gods did not help, he was never told enough about his ancestor, to him he was perfect something, they never let him match up to.


	3. Oddie's telling

Time To Choose

My First Story be helpful in reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters(wish I did though…Archie)from C.O.T.T.

Summary: Atlanta gets a boyfriend but, the guys don't trust him. Oddie's computer gets a virus, Neil has a bad hair day(Ow my god) Jay wants to ask Theresa out. And Archie begins to give up hope on the prophecy…could he change sides.

Pairings: Archie/ Atlanta Jay/ Theresa

'thoughts'

"speech"

action

In this story they all live together not sure about the show.

Chapter 3

Thanks Nuuoa Eclaire Sorry I should have explained at the beginning, and end of every chapter it's one of the characters saying what happened, and why. The Archie changing sides will happen I just thought it would be an interesting approach. And I will try to write longer chapters, and I might lose the different povs,except at the beginning, and end

Oddie's poov

Personally I think that Cronus, went after Archie, because of the fact that his ancestor did so much for Greece. Neil would have been the obvious choice, or me to get rid of. But Cronus did something much more destructive to the prophecy, he turned the almost invincible one against us,. With six heroes we still stood a chance, but with one of ours, a friend against us, Cronus had won in more than just a minion, he had cast something even the gods feared. A warrior that would, stop at nothing to prove himself, even if it meant helping a monster end the world.

No one pov

As Archie, ran through the park two eyes watched him" Yes he will do nicely," the voice said. The young hero stopped looking around, "Huh could have sworn I heard something, oh well. Guess I better head back."

Back at school

Atlanta's pov

"Its been almost an hour where is he", I said.' I'm worried now it had started to rain half an hour ago. But I have my date with Ryan, soon' " He's fine probably just waiting for the rain to stop", Harry reassured me.

'Three hours later my date was over, it had been perfect completely, and utterly, boringly perfect.. Dinner, and a movie, he was a perfect gentleman'" Oh hey Atlanta, how was everything" questioned Theresa." Ohh it was fine, perfect even…" 'yeah perfectly boring' " Archie, Harry Jay Oddie, and even Neil are doing some guy thing." Theresa said

Jay's pov

"Okay what's this all about" I asked.' All of the guys were sitting in my room' "We don't trust this Ryan guy" Neil spoke. " Honestly neither do I, but what are we going to do." I said. Oddie answered the question, "I say we follow him." Agreed" All said. 'I have a bad feeling about this, I hope for Archie's sake Atlanta is understanding about this, because she'll blame him.

Oddie's pov

Now that I think about it my plan really wasn't the best idea. It made Archie's feelings more obvious to Crouns. To this day I don't think Archie ever forgave himself, for what happened, I mean it was a horrible thing he did, but Cronus was right when he said without all seven of us the prophecy would fail. Too bad Archie had to be the one to go he was always the strong one.

I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but it will be a longer time until you can read it.


End file.
